Die Sendung mit der Maus
by Lanera
Summary: In der Sendung mit der Maus zeigt Peter den Kindern wie eine Streichholzschachtel hergestellt wird. Dazu besucht er den Zaubertränkelehrer Professor Snape in Hogwarts.


**Die Sendung der mit der Maus: heute die Streichholzschachtel**

Film ab: 

„Hallo Kinder, ich bin der Peter, und heute will ich Euch zeigen, wie man eine Streichholzschachtel herstellt. Dazu gucken wir uns noch einmal genau an, wie so eine Streichholzschachtel aussieht. Eine Streichholzschachtel besteht aus zwei Teilen, eine innere Schachtel ohne Deckel und einen äußeren Mantel mit zwei Löchern, in den die Schachtel ohne Deckel von beiden Seiten hineingeschoben werden kann. Dadurch kann man die Streichholzschachtel auf- und zu schieben, so einfach geht das. Beide Teile werden aus Pappe hergestellt. Und damit man ein Streichholz anzünden kann, hat die Streichholzschachtel rechts und links an ihrem Mantel raue Reibeflächen. So sieht also eine Streichholzschachtel aus. Nun, was kann man mit einer Streichholzschachtel machen. Um das herauszufinden hat sich der Peter doch einmal umgesehen. Und was hat er dabei herausgefunden?

Die Hermine zum Beispiel bastelt aus Streichholzschachteln kleine Regale, die sie an die Wand hängt, um kleine Erinnerungen hineinzustellen. Der Ron baut kleine Segelschiffchen aus Streichholzschachteln und lässt diese im Brunnen fahren. Eine nette Idee, naja, wenn diese nicht so schnell versinken würden, weil das Wasser nach einiger Zeit durch die Pappe durchsickert. Ja und was macht der Harry? Seht an, der Harry sammelt tote Spinnen in seiner Streichholzschachtel, um damit den Ron zu erschrecken. Na das sind ja ganz schön viele Dinge, die man mit so einer Streichholzschachtel anfangen kann. Meistens aber nutzt man die Streichholzschachtel, um Streichhölzer darin aufzubewahren. Das ist zwar etwas langweilig, aber der Streichholzschachtel ist das egal. Aber habt Ihr Euch auch schon immer gefragt, wie man eine Streichholzschachtel herstellt? Ja, seht Ihr, das hab ich mir doch gedacht. Und deshalb gehen wir jetzt nach Hogwarts. Dort stellt nämlich der Herr Professor Snape, der eigentlich Lehrer für Zaubertränke ist, schon seit langem Streichholzschachteln her. Da fragen wir Ihn doch einfach einmal, wie er das so macht."

Ende 1. Filmabschnitt 

Der in Jeans und mit einem blauen Hemd gekleidete Peter und ein schwarz gekleideter Kameramann treten bei Sonnenuntergang durch das Hoftor von Hogwarts.

„Sag mal Peter" sagt der Kameramann „meinst Du wird sind hier richtig?"

„Sicher, ich habe doch letzte Woche, als du krank warst, hier schon Teile mit Wolfgang gedreht."

„Aber diesmal hast Du Dich doch hoffentlich vorher mit Herrn Professor Snape abgesprochen, nicht das das wieder so eine Pleite wird wie mit den Bleistiften bei Fabelschloß? Nachher ist Professor Snape heute gar nicht hier, oder er hat keine Zeit?"

„Nein, ich denke, das war nicht nötig, ich meine er soll uns ja nur ein paar Sätze über die Streichholzschachtel sagen und dann hauen wir ja wieder ab, Manfred. Außerdem muss er ja hier sein, denn soviel ich weiss, sind noch keine Sommerferien."

„Ich weiss nicht, mir ist das ganze hier etwas unheimlich, Peter, schau Dich doch bloß mal um!"

Peter hält die rechte Hand über die Stirn und blickt um sich. Plötzlich entdeckt er Professor Snape sich am Brunnen im Schulhof mit Professor McGonagall unterhaltend, und weist mit seinem Finger dorthin. Peter und der Kameramann schreiten auf Professor Snape zu.

Der Kameramann setzt die Kamera auf seine Schulter und beginnt zu filmen. 

**Film ab:**

Peter spricht Professor Snape an: Guten Tag, Herr Professor Snape, wir sind von der Sendung mit der Maus und beschäftigen uns heute mit der Frage, wie man eine Streichholzschachtel herstellt. Da Sie angeblich schon seit langem Streichholzschachteln herstellen, möchten wir Sie fragen, ob Sie uns vielleicht zeigen wie das geht."

Professor Snape wendet sich von Professor McGonagall ab und wirft Peter einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ja Zupfguck Himmelssakrament, bin ich hier in der Muggetshow oder was."

„Nein, wir sind die Sendung mit der Maus, und wir wollen gerne von Ihnen wissen, wie man eine Streichholzschachtel herstellt."

„Nun, das muss sich wohl um einen Irrtum handeln, denn offensichtlich, und vielleicht haben Sie das selber noch gar nicht bemerkt, sehen Sie gar nicht wie eine Maus aus! Wenn Sie mich dann entschuldigen würden."

Professor Snape wendet sich wieder Professor McGonagall zu, um sein Gespräch mit ihr fortzuführen.

„Streichholzschachteln, auf was für Ideen die Muggel manchmal kommen, nur weil ich das Wort Streichholzschachtel´ einmal im Unterricht benutzt habe." spricht Professor Snape zu McGonagall.

„Hm, Entschuldigung Professor Snape" bemerkt Peter und tippt diesem auf die Schulter. „Entschuldigung, ich habe auch nicht behauptet eine Maus zu sein, aber unsere Fernsehsendung hat den Namen Die Sendung mit der Maus´. Es handelt sich um eine Kindersendung. Und in jeder Sendung zeigen wir den Kindern, wie man einen bestimmten Gegenstand herstellt, und heute wollten wir den Kindern zeigen wie man eine Streichholzschachtel herstellt und da dachten wir..."

Professor Snape wendet sich wutentbrannt Peter wieder zu, und weist diesen mit seinem Zeigefinger zurecht.

„Noch einen Mucks, Sie - Maus, und dann stopfe ich Sie bei lebendigem Leibe aus und hänge Sie in der Großen Halle als neuesten Wandschmuck auf."

Peter spricht in die Kamera: „Liebe Kinder, wie nett von Professor Snape einen kleinen Scherz zu machen".

McGonagall beobachtet interessiert das Geschehen, lächelt und spricht:

„Na ich glaube ich lasse Sie drei lieber allein, damit Sie sich ungestört unterhalten können - und," sie wendet sich Peter zu „nehmen Sie die lange Schreckschraube hier nicht so ernst, unser hochverehrter und von den Schülern geliebter Professor Snape ist immer so, keine Angst."

Sie zwinkert mit dem Auge, greift ihren langen Mantel mit der linken Hand und geht zum Kreuzgang, wo sie durch eine Tür verschwindet. Professor Snape ist im Gesicht rot angelaufen.

Peter fährt fort: „Herr Professor Snape, meine erste Frage an Sie ist, wie sind Sie darauf gekommen, sich so intensiv mit der Streichholzschachtel zu beschäftigen. Viele Kinder entdecken ja ihre Liebe zur Streichholzschachtel durch das Basteln im Kindergarten. War das auch bei Ihnen der Auslöser?"

Noch roter konnte Professor Snape nicht mehr werden. Nach einer kleinen Schweigeminute antwortet dieser:

„Herr Trulli, oder wie Sie auch heißen mögen, da Sie sich wohl offensichtlich nicht im Klaren darüber sind, welch unerfreuliche Folgen Ihr Besuch bei mir haben kann und Sie zudem auch noch saudumme Fragen stellen, möchte ich mich doch ausnahmsweise auf meine größte Freundlichkeit, die ich Ihnen entgegenzubringen verstehe, besinnen, und Ihnen gerne diese Antwort geben. Ich beschäftige mich intensivst mit der Streichholzschachtel, damit ich unverschämte Reporter aus absurden Kindersendungen und liebenswürdige Schüler darin einschließen kann. Und damit Sie es genau wissen," Professor Snapes Nase ganz nah an Peters gewandt, "besondere Freude habe ich zu der Streichholzschachtel entwickelt, als ich festgestellt habe, wie gut sie gefüllt durch den Reißwolf geht. Besonders beachtungswürdig ist dabei das wunderbare Geräusch, wenn es - knackt, sofern ich den Inhalt nicht schon vorher pulversiert habe.„

„Ähm, sehr interessant, interessant ähm -. Nun Kinder, Ihr seht auch für solche Zwecke ist eine Streichholzschachtel unentbehrlich. Herr Professor Snape, noch eine weitere Frage, woher bekommen Sie die Pappe zur Herstellung Ihrer Streichholzschachteln?"

„Pappe! Aber nein, Herr Trulli" Professor Snape blickt Peter eindringlich an und schüttelt den Kopf, „aber wer macht denn aus Pappe Streichholzschachteln, das kann ja nur einem Muggel einfallen. Nein, ich persönlich nehme natürlich nur feinste Haut von liebenswerten Schülern. Und davon gibt es hier reichlich, das versicher ich Ihnen. Nachdem ich den Schülern die Haut über den Kopf gezogen habe, gerbe ich die Haut mit Eichenrinde, und wenn die Haut dann nach einigen Monaten widerstandfähig und weich ist, lässt sie sich problemlos zu einer Schachtel falten."

Peter steht der Mund offen. Der Kameramann stupst ihn an, dann fährt Peter fort:

„Und wenn die Haut dann gefaltet ist?"

„Nun dann sieht sie ungefähr so wie Sie aus"

„Ich meine, was machen Sie dann?"

„Ich lege sie ein Jahr lang in Schlangenblut ein"

„Und wo bekommen Sie das Schlangenblut her?"

„Warum denn alles so kompliziert Herr Trulli? Das ist doch ganz einfach, ich verwandle Sie in eine Schlange, quetsche Sie aus wie eine alte Zitrone und werf den schleimigen Rest den Wölfen zum Fraß vor."

„Bitte!"

„Ich warne Sie, noch eine dämliche Fragen und ich löffel Ihnen mit Hochgenuss Ihr dummes Hirn aus!"

„Ähm,- liebe Kinder, - da sieht man Mal, wie kompliziert es ist - eine so kleine Streichholzschachtel ähm - herzustellen. Aber vielleicht ist der Herr Professor Snape noch so gütig uns seine große Streichholzschachtelsammlung zu zeigen."

Peter blickt Professor Snape mit großen fordernden Augen an. Dieser zunächst etwas verdutzt, weist mit seinem Arm auf eine Tür im Kreuzgang.

„Natürlich - mit größtem Vergnügen, Herr Trulli. Folgen Sie mir"

„Ach nennen Sie mich doch Peter, die Kinder tun das ja auch"

Professor Snape zeigt ein verschmilztes Lächeln, während die drei Gestalten, Snape vorneweg, eine lange Treppe mit hohen Stufen in den Kerker hinuntersteigen.

„Sie haben es aber ganz schön düster hier" meint Peter zu Professor Snape. Der Kameramann gluckst.

Professor Snape öffnet eine Tür am Ende der Treppe.

„Treten Sie doch bitte ein!"

„Ach - ähm- wie hübsch Sie es hier haben, und all die vielen Gläser mit diesen - ähm," Peter schnaufft "niedlichen Tierchen darin. Es scheint ja fast, Sie hätten schon alle Tiere, die es so auf Erden gibt, gesammelt."

Professor Snape schließt die Türe und tritt auf Peter und den Kameramann zu „Annähernd, scharf beobachtet – Peter. Ich habe fast alle Tiere bis auf, nun ich suche schon lange nach diesen seltenen Spezien, mir fehlt noch", Professor Snape neigt sich zu Peter und dem Kameramann und flüstert zu diesen „eine kleine orangefarbene Maus und ein kleiner blauer Elefant." Dann blickt er Peter tief in die Augen.

„Ach" huscht es Peter aus dem Mund.

Professor Snape nickt und wendet nun seinen Blick dem Kameramann zu.

„Es ist schwer, diese Fabelwesen zu fangen, müssen Sie wissen. Aber wenn es Ihnen keine Umstände bereiten würde, hätte ich da eine Idee gleich zwei meiner Wünsche zu erfüllen"

„So?" spricht Peter und stellt sich vor den Kameramann, der sich in der Zwischenzeit langsam zur Tür schleicht.

„Welche Wünsche?"

„Nun, zum einen eine kleine orangefarbene Maus und einen kleinen blauen Elefanten zu besitzen und zum anderen Sie beide endlich loszuwerden."

Noch bevor Peter und der Kameramann die Tür erreichen, richtet Professor Snape seinen Zauberstab auf die beiden und spricht:

„topum prigionatum et elefantum minimum prigionatum creat "

Auf dem kalten Boden des Kerkers stehen zwei runde Gläser. In dem einen quickt eine orangefarbene Maus, die auf zwei Beinen stehend mit ihren globigen Pfoten versucht aus dem Glas zu klettern, in dem anderen Glas tönt ein verzweifelter kleiner blauer Elefant aus seinem Rüssel.

Professor Snape bückt sich zu der auf den Boden gefallenen Kamera hinunter und spricht: „Liebe Kinder, heute habt Ihr zwei wichtige Dinge gelernt, zum einen, dass man sich besser nicht mit einem schwarzen Zauberer einlässt und zum anderen, dass Gläser doch besser als Streichholzschachteln geeignet sind, um darin Dinge aufzuheben. Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht, und träumt recht schön, vielleicht werden wir uns ja einmal wieder sehn."

Professor Snape schaltet die Kamera ab. 

**Ende 2. Filmabschnitt**

Die ganze Nacht über versuchen im Kerker von Professor Snape ein kleiner blauer Elefant und eine orangefarbene Maus sich aus den hohen Gläsern zu befreien. Dann kommt der kleine Elefant auf eine Idee, er umschließt mit seinem Rüssel die ganze obere Öffnung des Glases und atmet tief ein. Durch die eingeatmete Luft wird der kleine Elefant größer und größer. Bald schon ist er so groß wie das ganze Glas, doch er atmet weiter ein, bis er so groß ist, dass das Glas zerspringt. Er säubert sich von den Scherben und nimmt das Glas der Maus auf seinen Rüssel und wirft es zu Boden, dass auch dieses zerspringt. Die Maus schimpft, indem sie dem kleinen Elefanten einen Vogel zeigt. Der kleine Elefant tönt froh thöthöh´ und schließt den Satz mit einem pfpfff´ ab. Dann schreiten Maus und Elefant glücklich aus dem Kerker, ohne dass Professor Snape irgendetwas merkt. Und wenn Professor Snape sie nicht findet, werden sie wohl noch lange als Maus und Elefant durch Hogwarts wandern. **Ende**


End file.
